Upon Angels Wings
by Chinaij
Summary: Inside Draco Malfoy there is demons in which he has to face. He has to decide if his demons will lead him to love or damnation. please read and review
1. Chapter 1 Searching for a Hero

A/N I don't own the characters just the plot.

-1 Searching for a Hero

Chapter One

I feel my cold hands glide over the ivory keys that I once knew as my only friend. It amazes me how much I have changed since I have come to this damn school. Once I could sit here on my bench and play the ivory keys of my family heirloom. Now I am stuck here in my room(which, thanks to father, is one of my own)playing a baby grand which seems like my only source of sanity. It's been so long since I have actually had time to sit down and feel the actual music course through my veins, to feel every beat in my heart and as the last note comes out I know that I'll hold a bated breath. Ah, it has been so long. Now I wait daily for my routines that control my every move: a class here, a class there.

Nothing can prepare these idiots for the real life ahead of them. I have seen hell and witnessed many things that would turn stomachs, all thanks to my father. I long to be free of the strings that hold me - this marionette life is eating at my very soul.

If only I could be like _her_ and _her _damnable necklace that never fails to draws my attention. That topic is another subject altogether, one that I never focus on for long periods of time.

I hear the lunch bell, dreading actually leaving my haven. As I exit the door I feel the normal glaze that follows me, it's either of hate or envy. How could anyone not envy or hate the great Draco Damien Malfoy? I give them every reason to. As I walk through the thick tattered oak doors with disgust, I know that some idiot will approach me and congratulate me on my victory in our game against Hufflepuff. Why can't they ever leave me alone?

I aim to sit down with my acquaintances. Blaise Zabini, a good friend of mine, just looks up and then lowers his eyes back to his plate of bacon and eggs. I know Blaise well enough to realize that he doesn't talk unless he needs something or is in the common room with just few other Slytherins.

He is so much like me. He is a loner. The only difference between us is that Blaise doesn't play music like I do to let the anger out. No he chooses to draw (which he is terrific at), yet like me, he will only let a few people see his true passion. Passion and happiness is not a emotion we were allowed at home - emotion is weakness. A lesson that all the purebloods were taught from birth.

I sit to the right of Blaise. On my other side I have the thing, yes thing, that annoys me. Pansy Parkinson. The insufferable woman who thinks I'm her "toy" to be had. I haven't dated her nor will I ever! She's a blonde bitch that only wants guys who buy her things, and in return she will do any favor that they ask.

"It's wonderful that I have such high judgment of my schoolmates," I scoff at myself.

I sit here idly playing with the food on my plate. If only I could disappear and head back to my chamber to my piano so I can stay in the shadows. It's the only thing that keeps me sane amidst this chaotic world that I live in.

I lift my eyes to the person who drives my senses to the edge and makes me question all that I have been brought up to believe. She sits there staring at her brother, the idiot, silently waiting for someone to ask her how she has been or just say a simple hello.

But no one ever will. They're all too scared to talk to her because of her high and mighty brothers.

It amazes me how much you can love someone and not even know a damn thing about them. I can feel from where I'm sitting there is emptiness inside her slowly seeping. Why can't anyone see that? I sigh, knowing that there is nothing that my mere musing can change or will help.

I shift my attention elsewhere so I'm not discovered. No one must know that I secretly covet her and want to help her. I'm no saint, I don't want to help her to be the perfect, happy person. No, I want her for her tears. I want her heart and her innocent soul. It drives me mad to know that something so treasured is wasted on someone like Potter. Somewhere inside me I know that if I could have her that I might get the same treatment and indulge myself with something so innocent. Selfish as I have always been, I growl frustrated at myself and listen to the conversations around the great hall. I hear " her" name being called. I recognize the voice of the caller without raising my eyes. It belongs to Saint Potter.

I hear the words so clearly.

" Ginny, I'm sorry about you not having a date to the ball but ... I finally made my mind up about whom I'm going with and I decided that I'd rather go with Cho."

I know that she won't say a word. She will meekly nod and bow her head down and accept it. I have watched her long enough know that she is not made to argue or fuss. Even though her heart doesn't understand she will do what is _right_ .

I hear something unexpected instead of my assumption. I hear scraping on a bench and I turn my head towards the sound. I see those familiar eyes that haunt my dreams and inspire my playing -those confused storm hazed golden eyes bore into my mercury ones. I see that tears are begging to be shed but her stubborn chin tells me that she is too proud to cry here. She looks away when she realizes that I'm looking back.

If only she knew what I felt for her and how much her eyes bore into my piece of a soul.

I watch her walk away, her hair bounces along with her near break-neck speed , the only thing I can see is the flash of crystal and robes. I darken my thoughts away from my feelings, knowing that nothing can come of them. They're as useless as my father instills in my mind. I distantly hear the bell chime for me to go to the first class of the day. It depresses me further knowing that my next class is double potions with those damn Griffies.

I stand up and I feel the customary weight of my heavy black velvet robes. Every step I take is like a weighted burden. Every Slytherin surrounds Blaise and I. We may be loners but our house respects us. After all how else would I have gain the name Slytherin King? I really don't know how that name really came about, the only thing that I could gather is because they fear my power and influence that I have gained through the years of being my _father's _son.

A/N Please Read and Review ! No flames please!!


	2. Chapter 2 Potions and Discovery

Chapter 2- Potions and Discoveries

A/N Please Read and Review !!! I dont own anything!!!

Last time :

I stand up and I feel the customary weight of my heavy black velvet robes. Every step I take is like a weighted burden. Every Slytherin surrounds Blaise and I. We may be loners but our house respects us. After all how else would I have gain the name Slytherin King? I really don't know how that name really came about, the only thing that I could gather is because they fear my power and influence that I have gained through the years of being my _fathers _son.

I finally reach the door of the potions room and there in my seat is none other than "she". It throws everything about me off center. I walk up to the seat and I hear the murmurs, most are of me probably getting ticked at her and some are the threats I receive from the Griffies under their breaths. I'm a mere two feet from the chair which I have taken as my own. When "she" turns around and faces me. Those eyes that earlier held sadness and fear, now were empty and dark, but no matter how much emptiness I see in her eyes, they still dont hold the _darkness_ I see in my own.

" Am I in your seat ?" Her musical voice floats to my ears. What am I thinking? This is not me! I stumble with my words, which bothers me even more.

" Um yes, but don't worry about it. I'll just sit here beside you seeing as though every chair in this room is occupied ," I reply in the same undertone as she had.

I sit down in the hard chair. Its not long before I hear the sound that means class is in session. Snape storms in with his robes whipping around his ankles. Several of the Gryffindors shudder in fear of the upcoming wrath. I just sit here turned towards him as he starts his normal "pre-class" speech.

" Before any of you fools decide to second guess my decision to bring Ms. Weasley to this class, I'm going to inform you that she has taken every prerequisite for this course. So if you believe that simply because Ms. Weasley is an underclassman that she is inferior, I would double check who the teacher is here. Now for the actual lesson. Today we will be making a simple sleeping draught but tomorrow we will be adding things and changing the concepts of it. On the board you will find the instructions and ingredients. " With that he leaves to go to his desk, not even glancing back once. Knowing my godfather well enough, he must have went through hell last night with a "meeting".

" Do you want to get the ingredients?" a meek voice asks, interrupting my musing.

" I will while you get started on the boiling of the water." I walk to the cabinet to get the things need for the project when Weasley hisses at me.

" Stay away from my sister or else!"

" Maybe if you understood your sister you might actually be able to make her another one Potters followers and get her off my trail."

I could see the heat rising in his already red face, anger was beyond the word for his emotion. It wasn't like what I said wasn't the partial truth, even though I didnt mean the latter. Knowing that with everything a person can do there is a consequence, I stilled myself for his retaliation. No action ever came, Granger and Potter were able to restrain him.

I just give him my famous smirk and gather the ingredients and head back to the table. Every step I'm taking is slower and slower it's hard facing her- someone who is the opposite of me. My feet finally come to the table; I place the ingredients on the table and sit down in my chair. She is working diligently and doesn't even lift her head to acknowledge that I'm there. I finally set myself to the task of cutting the frog livers. We work like this for awhile not even talking -just sitting in silence.

" Malfoy, you know that you don't have to work with me. I will try to find someone else if that is what you want. I don't want your grade suffering cause of me ." She speaks with her meek voice, breaking the tense atmosphere. It sounds almost like shes wishful that someone would actually would partner up with her.

"Don't worry about it, you can't hurt my grade that much seeing as though you're a year ahead of everyone. Anyway I don't think anyone would switch with you," I reply. I know that her mind is rushing to comprehend my words. She thinks that she is the reason that no one will switch but she doesnt know that I was actually referring to myself. I can never really afford to show her my weakness; father would never allow it.

The class went by in a flash, nothing went terrible wrong. It was a miracle that I could learn more about "her" just working in silence with her, if only she knew. I head now to my dorm to my piano. She has inspired a new piece just like she always does. I walk through the portrait of my private room, say the password, " Isis," and throw my robe on the bed.

I feel more at ease wearing just my pants and shirt because it frees my movement of playing. I go over to the piano and start my routine. I work my finger gently to loosen the tense muscles and then place a silencing charm on the walls so the sound doesnt seep into the common room. I gather my thoughts about Gin; yes I have come to know her in my mind as Gin. I feel the music that I hear in my head every time I'm around her. I can't put it together yet because I can't find the right kind of ending to the song. It frustrates me and pushes me to find the end of the song to get the beat and rhythm just right to match her.

Knocking comes from my portrait and ticks me off more. I stop my playing and lift the silence charm with wandless magic and head over to the door. I push it open and I find Blaise outside looking exhausted and torn.

"Blaise? What the hell is wrong ?" I question him knowing that he never comes here unless something is terribly wrong .

"Draco, father sent me another owl telling me that I will be a servant of the Dark Lord before the end of the school year and that Ill receive my initiation task within a few months.

"Don't worry. Talk to Snape. He will be able to help you somehow, but for now lets go get something to eat in the kitchens ." I reply trying to get my friend's mind out whatever mental hell hes going through.

We both walk quietly towards the kitchens knowing that we can't be caught. We finally make it to the picture and tickle the pear that leads inside to the kitchen; of course we shut it quietly, just in case. To our combined amazements we hear something or rather someone singing. The voice is soft and beautiful - it's almost angelic but there is a sadness to it. I motion for Blaise to draw his wand. Both of us walk towards the singing. The closer we get to the picnic table the louder I hear a familiar song. It was some French song I had heard my mother sing when I was little. Were about ten feet away when I see a flash of red hair.

"Weasley?" I say out loud to confirm my belief. My wand is still drawn. Blaise comes to my side in a ready stance as well.

"GO away, I want to be left alone!" she says rather loudly and she ends with a sob. My eyes are glued to the mass of red hair bent over the picnic table. I never thought that anything could break my resolve but somehow seeing her like this broke all the training. The image doesnt just disturb me but it also tugged at something inside me. I turn slightly so I can see Blaise. Like me, hes lowering his wand and staring at the cowering figure.

"Weasley , whats Potter done now?" I whisper to her. I do not want to leave her. Some place deep down I want to know what made those tears that she proved earlier she could hold back .

" Nothing, it wasn't him ." She sobs louder this time.

" Ginny, then who was it? Why did they make you cry ." I ask gently, almost talking in a gentle tone trying not to frighten this already delicate, huddled mass, but also in my head cursing myself for using her given name.

"Why do you want to know ?" she barks at me.

"Because I don't want my potions partner unable to work tomorrow," I lie, knowing she wouldn't believe the truth. Something beyond my comprehension tells me that I need her .. Something

" I don't even know why I should tell you," she drifts off and lifts her head off the table but still has her head angled so her hair covers parts of her face. I hear Blaise in the background growl under his breath and now I know that something is wrong. Before I can ask, I hear Blaise ask my question.

" Weasley, who hit you ?"

He asks gently but I can tell after years of knowing him that there is hate in his voice . If there's one thing you don't do to a woman, it's to hit her.

"Please don't tell, please don't!"

As she pleads her voice becomes frantic. Her long hair falls out of the way and then I fully see the mark. Its a backhanded mark, and from the still slight bruising I can see that its fresh. I feel my blood boil, Who would hit someone so meek and innocent? I feel my powers become uncontrollable. It enrages me to a breaking point.

"Weasley, I'm sorry for whoever did this; the bastard deserves to be hanged. Please tell us what happened ." I turn towards Blaise and he nods. I walk over to her and sit down on the bench and Blaise walks in front of her and crouches down on his knees. I see her sort of freeze when we approach but then she relaxes when she realizes that we arent going to hurt her.

"Do you really want to know? No one else seems to care, all they care about are the Golden ones! Ginny spat out .

" Yes we do care, Weasley, we want to know what is going on so we might be able to help you heal. Blaise and I have often tried to understand you," I say, wanting to calm her, wanting her to understand that we have been there in the past just as we're here for her now. At the same time Im giving her so much to use against us.

Why would you want to understand me? Im nothing! Im just Rons sister and follower of the almighty Potter! she replies sarcastically.

Ginny you are one of the few people I have seen who still bears faith and innocence and we dont want you to become like our mothers - we dont want you to become another useless cause.

Ginny just sighs and slowly opens her mouth.

" When I got done with my classes for the day, I went back into the common room. Inside, Ron and Harry were waiting for me. They motioned for me to come over and I found it odd since neither one of them ever talks to me unless theres something urgent. When I went over there, Ron belittled me and said, What was I thinking letting you sit near me in potion class? I made a mistake and said that you would be a good partner considering your grades rivaled those Hermione's. It set him off and he ranted, telling me that I was off my rocker that I'm a traitor to my family for even saying that. Then I told him that he couldn't control my life and whom I do or don't work with and that he couldnt shelter me forever. He then asked me what the hell was wrong with me. I replied by telling him that I finally realized that I was old enough to make my own choices even if that included dating Malfoy if I wanted to. Then he blew his top and said that I was no sister of his and to stay away from him. Then I said something I really shouldn't have said. I told him that I didn't care I didn't want to be his and Harry's fan anymore and I stood up and he slapped me. After he slapped me, I ran out of the room and didn't even look back. Now here I am exiled by my own family member ." The more she explains the more she sobs. The more I hear, the guiltier I feel, but also I find that I want to get revenge.

"Is there anything we can do, Weasley ?" Blaise asks. I can tell that hes truly worried for the girl.

"Please call me by my first name. When you say Weasley, I always think youre talking about Ron and not me. Also, please don't tell anyone. I don't want to get him in trouble even though I hate him right now ." she replies with her soft voice sounding a little more normal.

"Ginny, I promise not to tell anyone unless you tell me to," I state gingerly. I know that just that little bit of comfort will be better than the sorrows shes currently facing.

Well I better go back to the Common Room before Im caught after dark, she whispers half heartedly.

I know she doesnt want to go back and face the lion's den . Her eyes gives me a sense of loss and fear which I long to see taken away and filled with the bliss that they once were.

Ah , Weasley - I mean Ginny , would you like to go to the gem collection show in Hogsmeade this weekend with us, or do you have something else to do? Blaise asks. I know that he doesnt want her alone with the Golden Trio after what just happened earlier. He doesnt trust this smart innocent girl spending time with them because he knows theyll torture her like they have been. She doesnt belong with them. She isnt one of them. They dont respect her or give her enough credit.

How did you know that I like gems ? ... and why are you being so nice to me ?

First, I think its obvious by your necklace that you like them. Second, you remind us of Blaises sister Serena back at home, I reply to her giving her a half-honest answer

She blushes when she answers, I dont think I have any other plans. No one usually asks me, so yes, Ill go.

Well let you know later what time and where to meet us on Saturday, ok? Dont forget to bring a jacket cause we dont want you getting sick and giving the whole school the flu and making us miserable! Blaise jokes trying to give Ginny her normal spirits back.

Ok, just tell me what the plans are tomorrow in Potions. Well goodnight, and thanks again,. she says while looking me straight in the eyes. Then she turns around to head out the portrait hole.

Goodnight, we whisper to her retreating form. When I know that the portrait is completely shut, I ask Blaise, Was this night awkward or was that just my imagination?

Oui, this has to be a full moon cause never in my bloody life would I have ever thought to console a Gryff, especially her, Blaise states.

Maybe we should leave, too. After all, we do have to make it to some of our classes tomorrow !I reply, knowing that nothing I say or do would can change whats had happened here or the images wreaking havoc in my head.

We head back to the common room alert for any prowling teachers or the mutant cat., As I walked down the numerous steps of the staircases, I recalled that tonight is the first night in years since I have ever heard myself (or Blaise, for that matter) talk to someone about something other than school or the missions which our fathers give us .

I wake up from my thoughts when the cold air of the dungeons hits my arms and face, brushing back my long blond hair, sending shivers down my spine. As we approach, I see the two portraits that lead to my personal room and to the common room., Blaise heads towards the serpent portrait and whispers, the password, Belatu Cadros.

Then I head over to the picture of the red Welsh dragon and whisper my password, Isis, to the sleeping dragon. I enter and Im greeted by the lavish setting I call home.

Its a better home than Malfoy Manor will ever be to me.

I head over to my black covered bed and settle down hoping that my dreams wont haunt me like they do every night . I suppress a sigh of annoyance knowing that that hope is impossible . Sometime around midnight I finally drift off to the land where the demons of my past and present come and stab at what little of my heart I have left.

***

I awake up to the sound of talons scraping on my window panel. Cursing, I finally get out of my silky bed to greet the god forsaken day before me, knowing that destiny never has a empty position for happiness. I walk over to the window and open it to the hunching gray owl. It flies in so that I can gather its burden. I pick up the crumpled envelope from the bird and gave it a treat, taking the envelope to my bed I sit down and slash open the letter.

Dra,

Long time since I have last heard from you. You know that brother would be upset if he knew that you were neglecting your favorite cousin .

Well school here is rather boring seeing as though Im stuck in this boarding school for young witches , I still dont understand why father deems it necessary to send me its not like Blaise ever went to a school like this !

How are things there? Any new lucky ladies getting your undivided attention?

Anyway, now that the niceties are over, Im writing this letter in regards to the request that I sent to Blaise. I sent him a letter telling him about the misfortune happening here at school and seeing if by any chance that I can get transferred there, it is really a matter of dear importance to me and my gift . So please be that great charmer that I have came to love and help me get there. You never know I might just be in Slytherin with you. Ill talk to you more later.

Hugs and kisses,

Ser

I almost laugh out loud when I read this letter, Serenas always known how to wrap me around her little finger and twist to me to her will.

I sigh knowing that something must either be direly important for her to ask me for help. Maybe shes simply getting tired of seeing nothing but the women and shes about to go on a rampant killing contest.

I put the letter down on the desk and I gathered my stuff together so when I come back from breakfast I can grab it for class. I walk over to the portrait and softly speak to the sleeping dragon. Who ever said never tempt a sleeping dragon never met this lazy portrait. He wakes up just enough to allow me to exit.

I walk down the cold halls of the dungeons and gather my cloak closer to me when I recall the events of the other night in full force. Shuddering, I think of how much I wish I could stay in my room and play my piano, but its reality. I take a slight breath and enter into the god forsaken great hall. I take my normal stance and walk over to the table of my house.

As I sit down, I sense something is off balance and Im not entirely sure what. Then I feel Blaise nudge my ribs and he glances over at the Gryffindor table. I follow his gaze and notice that shes not there. In my mind Im making excuses for why shes not there and none of them seem plausible. I shrug in reply to Blaise and he just nods his head.

Blaise, your sister sent me a letter this morning and it seems that she thinks I can help persuade you into talking your parents into letting her come here. Whats happening? I ask Blaise in undertones so that no one can hear me.

Actually its a moot issue now, considering that father already got the letter of transfer in. As to whats happening Serena is getting in trouble with her gift. Someone found out about her and now shes getting suffocated by dozens of girls so that she can tell them who their future husbands might be. Shes getting rather annoyed and just the other week she hexed a mob of girls so badly the nurse cant even reverse her handiwork. Father thinks maybe I can help her control it and maybe stop some of the publicity thats following her now. Blaise replies lightly.

We taught her well, didnt we? I chuckle a little, thinking about the possibilities of what that mob of girls looked like and how many curses and hexes she used..

Blaise merely nods and continues to eat his toast thats sitting on his plate. I take one sip of my pumpkin juice knowing, that my nerves are wreaking too much havoc on me for me to eat. Once I finish off the majority of my juice, the bell rings for class. I get up and walk towards my room to gather my books. I hurry inside and get my stuff so that I can get to my first class of the day which is, ironically enough, potions.

The thought makes me uneasy.

I get to the door and start to walk towards my chair when I notice that she isnt there.

Something isnt right, I just know it. But I also know that I cant walk out without experiencing the wrath of Snape or having someone notice me leaving.

So I uncomfortably sit down in my new chair and wait till Snape comes in. Snape glances around the room and he notices that she isnt here.

Mr. Weasley, where is your sister? Snape barks at the unexpected Weasel.

Sir, I have no idea what youre talking about, considering I don't have a sister anymore. Weasley replies harshly.

I am not in the mood for your dim-witted games today, Weasley. Tell me why she isnt in my class! Snape yells at Weasley for smarting off to him.

Sir, I have no clue . Weasley starts out again.

Never mind, It seems to me that you have no comprehension whatsoever. So Mr. Malfoy, since youre a perfect and you currently have no partner I want you to go fetch Ms. Weasley. Snape retorts.

BUT!!!!!!! Weasley starts to rebuke

SILENCE, NO ONE WILL QUESTION MY ORDERS! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD, ? Snape bellows out because hes getting more and more enraged. I can almost see smoke coming out of his ears.

Sir , where should I start the search? I ask cautiously knowing that the wrong wording can send him over the edge.

Start with the Gryffindor dorms and common room. Absence is not acceptable in my class! Snape briskly replies to me

I walk out of the door and walk towards the Gryffindor portrait, once there the bitchy pink fat lady ask for the password , but she seems suspicious of my motives.

Excalibur, I mutter at the fat lady, getting annoyed that shes taking her precious time in opening the damn door.

Young man, I know who you are and if I hear so much as a yelp, Ill... she drifts off, giving me a menacing look. The portrait swings ajar, allowing me entrance inside the lions den.

I don't know exactly what to think as I enter this common room. One would have thought that they would have been more tasteful and done the color scheme in other colors than red and gold- its all rather hideous. Even the carpet is a tacky red.

I shake my head and regain my senses when I remember Im there to find the littlest Weasley. I turn directly towards the girls dorms, or where they would be in Slytherins common room anyway. Down the hall I keep glancing back and forth until I find the pine door to the sixth year girls. I push it open and survey the room. I walk towards the only bed that has the curtains drawn. The closer I get, the more I get the sickening feeling something is wrong, She should have heard me open the door or she should have at least heard my footsteps across the floor.

I open the curtains and my stomach lurches forward. The sight before me Ive seen to many times but this time its not me, but her. The smell of blood hits my nose and makes it more unbearable to register whats going on.

Ginny, I manage to mutter weakly to myself. What have you done?


End file.
